


A Well Deserved Break

by Neyiea



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, RotG Kink Meme, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooth's been having a busy day, luckily Jackie drops by to make her take a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well Deserved Break

Tooth first became aware that something was up when at least a dozen of her fairies stopped what they were doing to stare at a spot just beyond her shoulder. Then an exhale of breath, icy cold, brushed against the back of her neck, ruffling her feathers.

"Tooth, hard at work as always I see." Jackie Frost greeted fondly and Tooth turned to look at the other Guardian with a smile.

"Jackie, I didn't know you'd be stopping by today."

"I like surprising people, besides, one of our mutual friends told me you've been having a busy day."

Baby Tooth whipped out from where she'd been hiding away in Jackie's hoody, nodding in agreement.

"Busy indeed, and it's not showing any signs of stopping I'm afraid, so I don't really have any free time."

"That's too bad," Jackie rubbed at her jaw, "one of my molars has been bothering me lately, I'm worried that it might be a cavity."

Several fairies dropped in a dead-faint and Tooth quickly shushed the others who'd begun making distressed noises.

"Keep at it girls, I'll be back in just a minute. Follow me Jackie." She lead them to a more private part of her palace, knowing that the other girl wasn't exactly fond of having her mouth pried open in public.

"Now open wide and say 'ah'."

"Sometimes I think you only love me for my teeth." The winter spirit pouted, but complied.

Tooth quickly checked everything over and pulled back, confused. "Everything looks fine, are you sure-" She was cut off when a pair of cool, dry lips pressed against her own briefly. "I see." She smiled. "So there's an ulterior motive to this visit."

Jackie stepped in closer, gently toying with the feathers along Tooth's scalp. "You've had a long day, you need a break."

"A break, huh?" Tooth quickly manoeuvred them so that the younger spirit had her back against a wall. "I suppose I can be convinced to take one, just this once." She pulled at the collar of the hoodie and began nipping along the slender column of Jackie's neck, searching out and going over the almost completely faded marks she'd left last time.

"Well," Jackie tilted her head to the side to give Tooth better access as she started biting down harder, "that's all a girl can ask for."


End file.
